An Unlikely Duo
by Lethy
Summary: A friendship that had its own world where two kids could escape happily. That world exsisted for two kids who thought they lived in seperate worlds only to find... they belonged to the same magic world. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

This is a joint fanfic so I can't take all the credit. If you like our style she is posting another Harry Potter joint one of ours on her profile. Her way of posting is a bit different than mine but oh well, if you think its different typed you should see what our notebooks look like. Here's the link if you want to read it: .net/s/5062619/1/The_lost_children

Oh, and no duh, we don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Two children were playing happily together on an old playground. The sun was setting but they were reluctant to go. Two young owls, one black and the other brow, watched them from a tree. The two children held hands as they ran, their matching blonde hair reflected in the fading light. This park was their park. Their friendship and this place of magic it took place was their secret, unknown by anyone and everyone. There friendship was a thing of magic, untainted by family names, upbringing or adults. They didn't know each others histories or last names or parents anyway. They were a year apart in age, but the boy was taller even though he was younger. He had sad blue eyes that reflected a hidden pain. The girl had laughing green eyes that reflected a manner of protectiveness of the boy. They giggled together, never releasing each others hands until they separated for the last time. Parting forever because one was moving. Their year of always being together had come to an end. It was time for her to leave. The black owl flew to her shoulder and the brown one to his. As the children faced back to back and released hands as they walked away, unwilling to show the other their tears._

_But their friendship wasn't over, it continued trough letters, carried by their owls. Their owls always knew how to find their own masters and each other's masters. They never failed. Their letters spoke of life, school, pain, happiness, anger, everything, but their actual last names were never traded. The magic of their friendship was still kept safe by the secret of it. Never spoken to anyone but each other. They grew older but never grew apart. Until they each wrote a final letter to each other, saying that they were transferring to a new live in school and would write when they could. This was their temporary goodbye._


	2. A Glimpse from the Past

"Leth, Rose. See that kid over there? Make sure you beat him up ok?" Ron pointed across the platform. Rose rolled her eyes and began dragging me away without even looking. I followed Ron's finger and felt my mouth drop open as the last person I expected to see disappeared from sight as I was drug onto the train. "Hey Lethy." James greeted me overly warmly as I was drug through the corridor. Any good mood I had been in vanished. I rolled my eyes

"Don't call me Lethy." I growled at him. He grimaced and let go of my shoulders.

"Man Leth. I'm just trying to be civil." He pouted.

I rolled my eyes as Rosie shoved past him. Despite him being a jerk he lifted my trunk along with Mirage onto the shelf. "Thanks." I said with a sigh. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll go with!" James immediately suggested.

"No thank you." I said in an overly sweet voice. James was a nice enough guy, but a pain when he was crushing on you. I pushed past him so I was free to roam the corridor. I slid the door shut behind me and sighed. A loud buzz echoed around the corridor from the random open compartments. My pockets mewed at me. I stopped and looked down to see my extremely fluffy white kitten with blue eyes looking out of one of my pockets and my golden eyed calico peeking out the other. Their paws were hooked gently over the lip of my pockets and they meowed playfully. I smiled down at them.

* * *

"Bye dad." I don't know why I bothered to say it. He wasn't paying any attention. I turned to gaze at the train. A head of long blonde hair getting on the train reminded me of long ago. I felt a large smile forming on my lips automatically. Of course it was when my father decided to look over, so I got a cuff over the head for not acting cool.

I fixed my expression into a mask of indifference and let my mind wander as we were joined by talk alot Amy Goyle. She hooked her arm through mine and pulled me toward the train. I tuned her out as she let out a constant stream of insults about every single person we past. I bit back any insult I could throw at her. No, I would wait to say them to _her_.

"_Scorpi!" _came Amy's whine voice. "Are you even listening to me?"

"_Don't call me Scorpi" _I gave her a sneer my father would have been proud of.

"_Scorpious!" _she whined again, but didn't use the nickname again. I ignored her and turned to gaze out window. _*Annoying girl*_


	3. Reunion, Jealously, and a Shoebox

I sighed and turned to walk down the corridor further.

"Well, if it isn't the daughter of the strangest and dumbest duo to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts." the voice was squeaky and shrill. I bit back a retort and put a fake smile on my face, then I turned to look into the compartment two back.

"Hello Amy. How _are _you?" I asked in an overly polite voice.

"Oh Lethiana," my fake smile twitched at the sound of my rarely used full name. "Its been too long. Your mother still doing her research?" her eyes flicked to the boy sitting across from her as he turned from the window when she said my name. "Lethiana, this is a family friend of _mine," _she emphasized the word mine as if to stake her utter claim on him, "Scorpious Malfoy. Scorpious, this is Lethiana Longbottom."

I grinned as his draw dropped and Amy sent him worried looks.

"Hey Scorpi." I grinned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Don't call him that." Amy scolded in a serious voice, "He doesn't let anyone..."

"Hello Lethy." Scorpi interrupted, finally finding his voice.

"You...Two...Already...Know...Each...Other..." Amy said very slowly.

I ignored her. "This is the last place I expected to see you!" I ran my hand through my hair to put it behind my ears.

"Likewise." He smiled at some noticed joke. "You listened to my advice." He pointed to my hair.

I shrugged. "Maybe." I giggled. My white fluff ball of a kitten peeked out at him

"Oh, is that half of the famous duo?" he nodded to the kitten.

"Yep." I pulled her out of my pocket and handed her to him.

"This one's feather right? I can see why Mirage and Alex thought they were a snack." The kitten rubbed her head against his thumb, purring.

"WAIT!" Amy screeched. "YOU TWO ALREADY KNOW EACHOTHER?!" she repeated.

Scorpi and I turned to look at each other, "Duh!" we said together. He handed Feather back to me and I slipped her back into my pocket.

She blinked and stuttered something unintelligible. "Wow, talk alot Amy is at a loss for words." Scorpi said in a low mutter.

I burst out laughing and Amy's face turned even more stunned as Scorpi turned pink.

"Leth, Baby!" an arm grabbed me roughly around the shoulders.

I felt my expression twist. "Kale." I said shortly, glaring. Kale Lestrange was a tall, dark haired, Slytherin, fourth year. His two best friends acted as bouncers on either side of him.

"Malfoy, Goyle." he greeted the other two without even looking at them, instead he played with my hair. I attempted to free myself from him but he only tightened his arm. "Come on Leth, stop playing hard to get."

"She's not. You just don't know that no is actually an answer." Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and tugged me free. Two arms snaked around my waist as I was pulled backwards into someone's chest. Another guy stood protectively between me and the Slytherin's as we walked away.

* * *

A hot pang of jealousy burned inside of me as I watched my Lethy be led away by sandy brown haired boy and a bright red haired boy with his hand around her waist. Kale Lestrange stood seething in front of me and Amy. His two friends took a step away from him as if scared of his thinner form. I had met Kale on a few occasions, the only thing that had stood out to me ever was his above-it-all manner and his temper.

After a few moments of him turning a deeper and deeper crimson Kale stormed out, flanked by his guards. Amy sent me a glare and then stormed off to find her other friends. Left alone I was free to grab out my shoebox. It was heavy in my hands, but its weight was familiar. I leafed through it to find an envelope I had received a little under a year before.

_Scorpi,  
__I'm sorry its been so long since I've written. I'm trying to get used to this new schedule. Here is the latest update on me. Not only do I have to deal with JP's annoying flirting, I'm the target of some creep, KL. Now they actually fight over me though! It is the most obnoxious thing I have ever experienced. I'm just happy I still have TL and FW. They still save me on a regular basis. Oh, by the way before I forget I got into the dorm I wanted to be in! Only three of us got in this year. The other two...I swear they were cheerleaders at their old school. So annoying to be around such PEPPY people at all times. Wish me luck on finding some sort of new friends.  
__Yours Always,  
__Lethy_

I put the letter back and slid the box back into my trunk. I turned to stare out into the blackness outside. _*KL...that's obviously Kale. FW...*_ I pictured the red head boy and a description my father had given me of a family he had gone to school with. _*Weasly! That means...JP... That must be the Potter!*_ I deducted. She is part of the "non friends" list my dad had suggested. Weasly's and Potter's, those are definitely Gryffindors_.*What would my dad say if he heard that?*_


	4. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alright guys, the time for my trip has come. I'm leaving for six weeks and won't be able to post on anything till I get back. Beware though, I'm currently posting more than one stories, when I get back the order that I'll post in and the speed in which I post new chapters will all depend on the number of reviews I get while I'm gone. If you want the story your reading on to get posted on quickly you'd better put up a review.**

**See you all when I get back. **

**Lethy**


	5. AN I'M SORRY

**

* * *

**

**AN: I'm sorry but because Scorpi and me are writing another fanfiction on her profile as well as our own storiers, this story is on temporarily hold. If you like this story then you will aslo love our other joint story. It is just getting updated **.net/s/5062619/1/The_lost_children **. This one will be updated as soon as that one is done.**

**I**'**m so sorry!!!**

**Lethy  
**


End file.
